


not on my watch

by spoke



Category: Untitled Goose Game (Video Game)
Genre: stopping eldritch horrors that don't have the nerve to show their faces
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21944968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoke/pseuds/spoke
Summary: The bells immediately got my attention too, and the mini village is just a bit creepy and surreal, what with Goose suddenly being the size of their surroundings.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2019





	not on my watch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hangingfire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hangingfire/gifts).



The townspeople were always idiots, right? Being human, they couldn’t really help it. You just visit them a bit, every day, remind them of all the things they aren’t boss of by fucking shit up. 

Easy job. Fun, even!

And then they start building a tiny replica of their town that stank of something, well, evil. They might call me evil, but this thing is something else. Who got it into their heads to make this, I don’t know, but I knew the first time I saw it that it needed to go. Still taking my time, though, not any terrible rush. There’s always glasses to steal, and tomatoes, those are a lot of fun.

Then they added the damn bell in the tiny church and the thing went off the charts. I think it might be meant to summon something? Be damned if I’m going to find out, though, I got in there as soon as I could, wrecked the awful little church and took the bell.

And the next bell. And the next bell! 

I swear if I ever find out what it is they’re being tricked into calling into my world, I’m going to have words for this bastard.

**Author's Note:**

> The bells immediately got my attention too, and the mini village is just a bit creepy and surreal, what with Goose suddenly being the size of their surroundings.


End file.
